


Horatio

by writerdragonfly



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Inquisitor History, Gen, In Hushed Whispers Consequences, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: // In hushed whispers, they soothe their child’s plaintive cries. //Magic is a powerful thing.





	Horatio

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot to post anything today. Oops. 
> 
> Anyway, this is another of my daily post-something-stop-overthinking fics.
> 
> Future chapters will aim for a longer length, this was just the best spot to cut it. 
> 
> Potential Inquisitor/Sera or Inquisitor/Cullen. I’m undecided. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

_ within my creation _

 

Vesna had always liked the idea of children. Not as many as she had siblings, should it ever come to fruition for herself. Perhaps two, or four. An even number of them. 

 

She had been the youngest, her mother dying in childbirth with what would have been her only full sibling. Her father remarried again when she was already away at the Ostwick Circle, but she had yet to bear any children. Vesna had her suspicions that she would remain the youngest until the day the Circle fell. 

 

After that, she didn’t see much point in wondering. 

 

Maxwell and Evelyn were the youngest of her siblings, four years older than she herself was. They’d been the last children of their father’s first wife, who was now too old for children. Vesna suspected that she had been the one to choose Vesna’s mother to arise from mistress to wife when she could no longer bear children, but she did not wish to find if that were truth. 

 

It mattered little, in the end. When her father would pass, her eldest brother would become Bann. 

 

When the Templars attacked the circle, her entire life changed. 

 

If she were to ever have those children she wished for, it would not come for a long time. 

  
  
  


And then she woke up to a world changed and a hand glowing green, and she suspected it would not come at all. 

  
  


-x-

  
  


Vesna was born with magic on her skin. 

 

She carried a birthmark, an amorphous rose colored smudge on her shoulder blade that her mother used to say was a kiss from a spirit. Maxwell used to say it was a dragon, Evelyn maintained it was a bear. 

 

When her mother passed, she kept it covered at all times. Her ears were given the same treatment. 

 

She couldn’t hide her magic, though. It was too wild and too much. 

 

She joined Evelyn at Ostwick that same year. 

 

-x-

 

She loved her family, even her second mother. She didn’t know her stepmother but her siblings seemed to approve. 

 

She was only truly close to Max and Evie though, Evelyn especially. 

 

They were gone now. Nothing but ash in the wind. 

 

She wondered if Cassandra knew that. Knew that her sister and brother had died in the same godforsaken massacre that brought the Breach and the pain in her hand. (In her heart.)

 

She wondered if that mattered either way. 

 

The hair on one side of her head was gone. Burned away. The sharpness of her ears brought words she had been blessed not to hear in decades. 

 

“Knife ear,” she heard. 

 

It burned inside her, like it always had. 

 

Her mother had been an elf, but Vesna had never learned about that side of her heritage. She had been raised as a child of Bann Trevelyan because that was what she was. 

 

Her ears were the only obvious sign of her mixed parentage. 

 

Now there was no hiding. 

 

-x-

 

Time passes slowly. Her magic grows by leaps and bounds, unrestrained by Circle politics and used heavily of necessity. Solas, though he keeps something of a distance, praises her rise in skill. 

 

The Inner Circle argues over the decision that needs to be made, but she aches to accept the mages here. 

 

Evie would have wanted that.  _ Vesna _ wants that. 

 

She doesn’t expect them to turn to her to settle things, but they do. 

 

They head to Redcliffe. 

 

Sera braids what is left of her hair off to the side when they make the final rest before the last trip toward the mages, her ears prominent. “ _ Let them look. If they don’t like it, they can piss off. You’re alright in my book.” _

 

She feels freer than she has in years, despite the ache in her heart. 

 

Iron Bull is her stalwart defender at the Rift outside Redcliffe’s gates. She takes the time to coax a potion into him before she lets them move toward the newly open town. 

 

And then things change again once they do. 

 

-x-

 

Her stomach turns at the idea of indentured servitude. The idea that this magister had twisted things up so much in such a bright woman as Enchanter Fiona makes the necessity of stopping to vomit a sad part of the travel back to Haven a hard truth. 

 

She knows they must change things, even if she doesn’t know how. 

 

-x-

 

There’s a fluttering in her stomach when Alexius’ spell hits. Pavus takes the brunt of their fall when they land, but she had taken the brunt of the spell despite his best efforts. 

 

She doesn’t think about it, not truly. 

 

Not then.

 

-x-

 

When the spellfire blares around them, the red and green tinged world slowly winking away, something odd happens. Between her arms, Dorian’s arms around them, there is empty space and then there isn’t. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
